Aku Ingin Bebas
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Hinata tak mau terus-terusan dikurung di dalam kastil oleh sang ayah. Akhirnya ia pun pergi dari rumahnya secara diam-diam! Akhirnya, Hinata mendapatkan banyak pengalaman menakjubkan yang dialaminya bersama-sama dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mau baca? new my story and updatenya nanti super kilat! :D


Judul : Aku Ingin Bebas  
Tema: Romance, action, friendship, dll.  
Pairing: Mix! Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saino, mix lah  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!  
by: Nimaru-chan

~chapter 1~

Terlihat bulan purnama saat ini menghias langit malam. Cahaya bulan yang kuat, nampak menyinari seorang gadis bermata lavender yang sedang duduk ditepi balkon kastil istana. Semilir angin yang lewat, menerpa rambut biru tuanya indah. "Ayah... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Ujar gadis itu seraya menuruni balkon yang didudukinya.

Terlihat di pojok pintu kamarnya, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Hm.. Bertanya tentang hal apa Hinata?" Tanya ayahnya lalu menghampiri anaknya seraya membelai rambut anaknya lembut. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dari kastil?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa sayang, disana banyak orang jahat yang mengincar kecantikanmu. Ayah tak ingin kehilangan dirimu," Jawab ayahnya lalu menurunkan tangannya dari rambut anaknya. "Mengapa?" Hinata semakin bingung. "Kau tahu nak? Kau mirip sekali dengan ibu mu. Kecantikanmu dan kebaikanmu itupun persis dengan ibumu. Sayangnya kau terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Ayah takut, sangat takut karena rasa percayamu itu. Diluar sana banyak sekali orang jahat yang mengincar kecantikan mu itu. Sudahlah, tidurlah sana. Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu khusus," Ucap ayahnya lalu mengecup dahi anaknya singkat. Lalu ia pun dengan perlahan meninggalkan putrinya yang sedang termenung disamping jendela kamar.

"Bila ayah tak mengizinkanku keluar, biar aku sendiri yang akan pergi dari kastil ini!" Pikir Hinata keras dengan raut wajah marah. Ia pun mengintip keluar kamar memastikan bahwa ia aman. Setelah itu, dia bergegas membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Diambilnya beberapa lembar pakaian, beberapa perlengkapan, dan  
alat-alat yang dia butuhkan. Kemudian ia letakkan semuanya kedalam tas berukuran sedang dengan rapat. Tak lupa ia membawa tali tambang yang kuat. Setelah semuanya siap, dia pun segera mengikat tali tambang itu erat ke bagian tepi balkon dan melempar sebagiannya kebawah.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memegang erat tali tersebut, dan turun kebawah dengan hati-hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, kakinya pun sudah mencapai tanah. Kemudian ia pun pergi berlari meninggalkan kastil sejauh mungkin.

BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN

"Hosh... Hosh.. Hosh..." Hinata menekukkan lututnya dan duduk didekat pohon tua yang tinggi dan besar. Ia sangat kelelahan. Dia merasa bahwa ia telah jauh dari intaian sang ayah yang sangat protektif terhadap dirinya. Dia pun menyandarkan bahunya di pohon tua tersebut seraya tersenyum senang. Ditengah istirahatnya yang nyaman, tiba-tiba...

'BUKK!'

sebuah ranting kayu melayang dan jatuh dikakinya. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget dan sontak berdiri.

"Aduh... siapa yang melemparkan ranting ini?" Tanya nya bingung lalu melirik kesamping kanan dan kirinya. "Guk!guk!" Tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing berwarna abu-abu langsung berlari mengarah kearahnya. "Aaa!" Hinata langsung menjatuhkan ranting kayu yang dipegangnya ketanah. Anjing itu langsung mengigit ranting tersebut senang.

 **'SREK,** **SREK** ,'

munculah laki-laki beranbut bob mangkok dan seorang gadis bercepol dua dari balik semak. "Anjing pintar, ayo sini!" Ujar laki-laki berambut mangkok tersebut. Anjing itupun berlari ke arah tuannya.

"Hm.. Hei, siapa kau? Orang baru ya?" Laki-laki rambut mangkok itu langsung menanyakan Hinata saat melihatnya. Sedangkan perempuan bercepol dua temannya itu, saat menatap Hinata sontak terkejut dan langsung memukul keras kepala teman disampingnya. "Ah! Maafkan kami Hinata-sama, temanku ini memang lancang sekali... " Ujar Tenten tersenyum palsu sambil menengkukkan badannya sopan. "Are? Memang dia siapa?" Tanya teman laki-lakinya bingung. Belum temannya menjawab, Hinata langsung menjawabnya sendiri.

"Hm, saya Hinata dari kerjaan Kaguya Otorume. Maaf, kalau boleh tau nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum riang. "AH! Gomen nasai! Saya sudah lancang. Nama saya Rock Lee desu!" Ucap Rock Lee terlalu berlebihan.

"Nama saya Tenten desu, salam kenal Hinata-sama." Ujar Tenten lalu memberi salam ojigi dengan sopan. "Eh... tidak usah seperti itu. Aku lebih suka kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang biasanya, _grin emoticon_ " Kata Hinata sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Auu... Guk!Guk!" Anjing mereka mendekati Hinata lalu mengitari badannya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu Hinata-sama," Kata Tenten lalu menghampiri anjingnya. "Hah? Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Hehehe..." Kata Rock Lee nyegir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tapi Hinata-sama, kenapa anda bisa berada disini? Bukankah kau selalu berada didalam kastil?" Tanya Tenten Heran lalu menggendong anjing miliknya. Rock Lee pun mengangguk mengiyakan Tenten. "Hm... Ceritanya sangat panjang. Singkatnya, aku kabur dari rumah. hehehe," Ujar Hinata tersipu malu sambil terkekeh.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik..

...

"UAPAAA!"  
"GUK!GUK!  
"DIAMMM!" Ujar Tenten membuat mereka hening sesaat.

Lalu Tenten menghampiri Hinata dan meninggalkan teman dan anjingnya yang sedang histeris. "Kabur dari rumahmu? Memangnya ada apa Hinata-sama?" Hinata menjawab sambil memaikan kedua jari telunjuknya. "A-ano... aku juga ingin seperti kalian, bebas berada diluar. Bisa kemanapun yang ku mau, ya... pokoknya seperti itulah. Tapi sekarang aku malah jadi bingung. Soalnya aku tak tau aku harus bermalam dimana sekarang." Hinata terus terang.

"Ah, kalau begitu menginaplah dirumahku untuk malam ini saja," Ujar Tenten tersenyum riang. Bagaimana tidak, karena inilah kesempatannya untuk tidur bersama sang putri raja. "Be-benarkah? Terima kasih," Ujar Hinata gembira. "Rock Lee, kita pulang yuk!" ujar Tenten "SIP..." Kata Rock Lee. Lalu mereka pun pergi bersama-sama meninggalkan hutan.

Singkat cerita

mereka pun berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing. Terlihat sebuah rumah berukuran sedang berwarna merah milik Tenten yang sudah ada dihadapan Hinata. "Ayo silahkan masuk Hinata-sama," Uca Tenten lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Te-terima kasih..." Hinata melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya ditepi teras Tenten.

~Tsuzuku~

Terima kasih udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini ya sobat :) . Nanti kulanjutkan lagi, update kilat! :D


End file.
